The Runaways
by Busybee 123
Summary: Jess and Leslie live in a cruel foster home. With a mean man named Derek, but when the unthinkable happens, Jess and Leslie escape, now on the run for many crimes.Can they Survive?AU. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

The Runaways

Jess & Leslie

Summary: Jess and Leslie are orphans, and then sent to a cruel foster home. Jess hates it here; he wishes that his parents were alive. But sadly, they died in a car crash. Leslie's parents died in a tragic accident.

Rated: T

Intro

Jess's POV

Another boring day. Wake up, do work, eat, and go to sleep. Repeat. It's stupid; it's like living the same day over and over. I got out of bed. My room was trashed, as usual. Derek would kill me if He saw my room. I started to fix my bed, but my dirty clothes were piled on there, so I had to move them first.

After cleaning my cleaning my room, I went down to barn. Leslie was already there. Leslie is 14 like me. She's not like other girls, she's three things, Kind, Smart, and annoying. When we first met, she was really quiet. Never talked until Derek forced her to talk by slapping her. Yup, that's what he does. He treats us like we're wild animals. But hey, that's life.


	2. Chapter 2

The Runaways

Chapter 1

Jess Aarons woke up started to see his foster dad, Derek.

'' Get up, Boy". Derek said.

"What is it"? Jess asked.

"You need to get work done". Derek commanded.

"But its 2am".Jess complained.

Jess was pulled on to the floor.

''Now go, before I get angry''. Derek threatened.

Jess got up and walked out of the room.

Outside, Leslie was feeding a cow she named Cassie. She too was dragged outside in the middle night to do pointless work. Cassie gently sniffed Leslie's hand.

"Sorry Cassie, I don't have any more". Leslie said.

Cassie then walked off. ''Poor cow''. Leslie thought. That's when she heard footsteps. Leslie turned around. She sighed with relief it was only Jess.

"Hey Jess''. Leslie greeted him

"Hey". Jess said.

"You seem upset'. Leslie said.

"Oh really". Jess said sarcastically.

''Yes, really". Leslie said.

"Well, I am. This is stupid. Getting up at 2am". Jess complained.

Leslie nodded.

"At least, you don't have poop duty like I do." Leslie said.

" Lucky you". Jess said.

"Thanks." Leslie said.

Derek walked in. ''What are you doing''? He asked.

" Just talking". Leslie said.

"What did I tell you about talking"? Derek said getting angry.

He roughly pushed her on to the ground.

"Hey, leave her alone". Jess said.

Derek glared at him.

" What did you say". Derek asked.

"I told you to leave her alone". Jess said.

Derek's hand quickly turned into a fist. He punched Jess hard in the gut.

"Jess! "Leslie screamed.

''That will teach you to never talk back to me''. Derek laughed.

Leslie crawled over to Jess, who was knocked out.

"Are you okay"? Leslie asked.

Jess slowly opened his eyes.

"Thank goodness, you're ok". Leslie said.

"Yeah, but Leslie". Jess asked.

"Yeah. Leslie said. ''Can you get off me"? Jess said smiling

Leslie realized that she was on top of him.

'' Sorry''. Leslie rolled off of him.

"Are you sure you're ok''? Leslie asked.

" I'm fine". Jess said.

Then they went back to work.

Lunch Time…

Jess and Leslie both ate their soggy peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Filled with stale jelly, thick peanut butter.

" I hate eating this". Jess said.

'' Well it's not like we anything else to eat''. Leslie said.

They were half through eating their sandwiches, Derek came.

'' All right, Lunch time is over''. Derek said.

'' But..''Leslie said. No Buts Get back to work. Derek commanded.

The two kids got up and went into the barn.

'' I didn't even get to finish'' .Leslie cried.

''I know me either''. Jess agreed.

They did the laundry, cleaned the floors and bathrooms. By the time dawn arrived they were super tired. Derek, who watched them constantly, grew angry.

''What are you doing''? Derek asked.

''We're tired''. Jess said.

'' Well too damn bad. Get to work'' Derek said.

Leslie eyes filled with rage. She stood up. '' I'm tired of you yelling at us, don't you get that we're tired, we need rest''. Leslie yelled.

Her face was red from her outburst.'' Why, you little''. Derek raised his fist.

Jess knew what was about to do, but he was too late. Derek punched Leslie, making her fall down the stairs and out cold.

''What is the matter with you''? Jess screamed.

''She deserved it, talking back to me like that''. Derek said coldly.

''But that...''Jess started.

But Derek already started to walk away. Jess went down to see if Leslie was okay.

''Leslie''. Jess said, shaking her.

Leslie groaned.

Jess sighed with relief. He picked her up and carried her up the stairs to his room.

_Author Note- To my first reviewer,fabina-romione-rebel-lover- Thank you so much, You rock!_


	3. Chapter 3

Runaway Ch .2

Jess POV's

When I got my room, I laid Leslie on my bed; at least she doesn't have at black eye. I thought to myself. She was still unconscious. I sat on the bed beside her waiting to wake up. Her strawberry blond hair was in her face, so I carefully brush them out her eyes. So until she woke up, I decided to keep myself busy by taking a shower and cleaning my room. I went down stairs to check to see if Derek was around. But all I found was a note on the table.

_Dear Jess and Leslie _

_I went to the store to get more food. And no this is not food for you but for me. There are cans of tomato soup and chicken soup to eat. And what ever you do not run off. I will FIND YOU. You will be severely punished. _

_From, _

_Derek _

I sighed. Can this guy get any worst? I went into the cabinets to find the soups. There about a dozen of them so I got two and used the can opener to open them. I poured Tomato soup for myself, and chicken soup for Leslie. I toke the bowls up stairs to my room. When I got there Leslie was still unconscious. I put the bowls on my night stand. I got on the bed gently shaking her shoulder. Leslie. I whispered. She didn't answer. I shook her harder this time. She opened her eyes slowly.

'''Jess''. She asked.

''Yes''. I said.

She sat up and hugged me. I was shocked, Leslie never hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her. We hugged like this for a least a minute or two. Finally she pulled away.

''What was that for''. I asked.

''For saving my life''. She said.

''What are you talking about''? I said completely confused.

She laughed. What was so funny? She could have died for crying out loud.

''When I fell you carried me upstairs''. Leslie said.

'' You were awake''. I asked.

'' Well, kind of when we were half up the stairs that's when I passed out''. She explained.

I nodded.

''Hey, I bet your hungry''. I told her.

''Your right, I am''. She said.

''I got us some soup''. I said.

''Yay ''. She said happily.

I handed her the chicken soup.

''How did you know chicken soup was my favorite''. She asked.

'' Lucky guess''. I said.


	4. Chapter 4

The Runaways

Ch. 3

After eating their soup, Jess and Leslie went to take a walk around the farm land. Jess. Leslie asked. Yeah. Jess answered.

''Do you think about your parents''? Leslie asked.

''No, why''? Jess asked.

'' I just thought you would rather be with your parents than here''. Leslie said.

''My parents gave me away for money, I hate them''. Jess said bitterly.

''Do you think they really gave you way for money''? Leslie asked.

''Well, I don't know''. Jess asked.

'' So you're just assuming that they gave you away''. Leslie said.

At this point, She stopped walking, staring at him.

''They didn't tell me where I was going till I got here''. Jess explained.

''That doesn't mean they wanted to give you away''. Leslie said.

''So you think that there's a reason they sent me here''. Jess asked.

Leslie shrugged.

''I guess''. She said.

They were silent for a few minutes, and then Jess spoke.

'' What happened to your parents''? Jess asked.

''They died''. Leslie said sadly.

''I'm sorry''. Jess said.

''It's okay, they died last year, and since no wanted to adopt me I was sent here''. Leslie said.

'' Wait, you were in an orphanage''. Jess asked.

Leslie nodded.

'' I wish I could disappear, and wish people would forget I exist''. Jess said.

''Why''. Leslie said.

''Because to me, I'm not important to anybody''. Jess said.

Leslie grabbed Jess's hand.

''You are important, to me''. Leslie said and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

The Runaway's

Chapter 4

By the time they came back from there walk, night has fallen on their large farm land. Jess and Leslie walked into the house to see belligerent Derek.

''Where's my dinner''. Derek asked.

''I thought you went to the store''. Jess asked.

'' I did, but you need to make me dinner, now''. Derek demanded.

''But... ''Leslie started.

''No buts make dinner now''. Derek said again.

Jess and Leslie sighed. They got to work. They used to things Derek bought from the grocery store. Such as, Chicken, peas, mash potatoes and fruits of all kinds. Jess's mouth started to water. He hasn't had those foods in along time. Jess. Leslie said putting her hand on his shoulder.

''Yeah''. Jess answered.

'' Can you stop drolling, its gross''. Leslie said.

That's when he noticed he was drooling.

''Sorry''. Jess said.

Leslie nodded.

After twenty minutes of cooking, they were finally done. They served Derek with a feast. Filled with chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, and fruit tarts Leslie made. They watched in disgust as Derek ate like a pig. Shoving things down his throat. After awhile Jess got tired of it. He looked at Leslie, who just as disgusted as he was. He stood up from his chair. Leslie looked at him.

''Come on''. He said.

And with that they went upstairs for bed.

A few hours' later, Leslie lay in her bed. Just daydreaming. Then she heard a boom of thunder. She shivered. She had a terrible history with thunder storms. Her parents died on the night of a horrific thunder storm. Then a huge lightning strike erupted. She quickly got out of her bed. She couldn't sleep by herself. She opened her bedroom door to the hall room. Lucky, Jess's room was right across the hall. She tiptoed over to his room, and opened his door. Inside his room was a mess. Clothes, everywhere. Pillows on his bed and on the floor. She walked over to his bed. Leslie leaned down and rubbed Jess's shoulder. At first, he groaned. She shook his shoulder again. This time he opens his eyes.

''Leslie, What are you doing''? He asked.

''It's a thunder storm, and I'm terrified of them''. Leslie said.

''And''. Jess said.

'' Can I please sleep with you''? Leslie asked.

Jess sighed.

''Please''. She begged.

''Fine''. Jess said.

Leslie walked over to the other side if the bed. She slid under the covers next to Jess. Thanks, for letting me sleep with you. Leslie said. Then thunder made a huge dealing sound. Jess pulled Leslie into a hug. Don't worry. I got you. Jess said softly.

Leslie buried her head into his chest.

''Jess''. She whispered.

He looked at her. ''What''. Jess asked. Leslie leaned over and kissed Jess. Jess was shocked, He hasn't been kissed before. But he kissed her back. Leslie put her hand on Jess's cheek. Soon after a few moments later. Leslie pulled away.

''Jess, I like you''. Leslie admitted.

''I like you too''. He said back.

She smiled. She put her head on Jess's shoulder. Leslie yawned.

''Tired huh''? He asked.

Leslie nodded. They were silent for a few minutes. Jess noticed that Leslie was sleeping. He kissed the top of her head.

''Sweet dreams''. He whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

The next morning,

Leslie woke up in Jess's bed by herself. ''Where's Jess''? She asked out loud. She walked out of Jess's room. In her room, she got dressed. She could her Cassie mooing outside. She giggled at the sound. After putting her clothes on, she went down stairs to the kitchen. That's where she found Jess eating cereal.

''Hey.'' Jess said.

''Hi''. Leslie said.

'' So Derek finally gave us food for once''. Leslie said.

''Yeah, surprisingly''. Jess agreed.

''What kind is it''? Leslie asked, getting herself a bowl.

''Cheerios'' .Jess said.

''Oh''. Leslie said. Leslie went into the fridge to get the milk.

Then she got the cereal from the cabinet. She sat down at the round table next to Jess. Leslie poured cereal then the milk into the bowl.

''Where's Derek''. Leslie asked.

Jess shrugged.

''Must be sleeping''. Jess said.

''This is so good''. Leslie said putting big spoonfuls of cereal in her mouth.

'' I know, I haven't had these since''. Leslie started, but stopped.

'' It's ok, you can say it''. Jess said.

''Since I was little''. Leslie finished.

''That's when Derek walked in. What are you doing'''? Derek asked.

''What do you think''? Jess said.

Derek didn't say anything. ''When you're done, you need to take care of some sick animals''.

Derek said calmly, and walked out. Jess looked at Leslie. ''That was so weird''. Leslie said. ''Yeah''. Jess agreed.

After breakfast, they went outside to see Cassie waiting for them. Leslie patted Cassie's head. Cassie whimpered.

''What's wrong, girl''? Leslie asked.

Jess looked Cassie.

''Leslie, don't notice that Cassie is the only cow here''? Jess asked.

''What do you mean''? Leslie asked.

I'm sorry to say this, but Derek going to kill Cassie. Jess said sadly.

''You don't know that''. Leslie said.

''What do you mean, there most of been lots cows here, Derek must of kill-, but Jess was interrupted by Leslie.

''Don't you dare'' .Leslie said.

''It's true''. Jess admitted.

That's when Leslie angrily walked out the barn.

Leslie had walked into the house to see Derek drinking some beer.

''Why aren't you working''? Derek asked.

''I don't feel good''. Leslie lied.

''Well, go to bed, I don't want to get sick''. Derek said.

Leslie walked upstairs, into her room. She decided that she was going to clean her room. Leslie picked up her leathery bag. She opened it and found her copper locket her mother gave her before she died. She opened it and saw an old picture of her mother and her father. She felt her eyes water. Leslie heard footsteps; she put her locket back in the bag. Then Jess appeared in the door way.

''Dinner's ready''. Jess said.

Leslie got up and they both went downstairs. They both went down stairs. They sat down at the dinner table. On the table, there sat hamburgers. Where did you get these? Leslie asked.

''From the cow outside''. Derek answered.

Leslie quickly stood from the table and went outside. Jess followed.

Outside, Leslie was on the porch the house.

'' Leslie''. Jess said softly.

''Leave me alone''. Leslie said.

''No''. Jess said.

Leslie got up and walked to over to Jess.

''I'm sorry about Cassie''. Jess said.

'' No, your not''. Leslie babbled.

''What are doing mean''? Jess asked.

''You never cared about her''. Leslie yelled at him.

''Of course I did''. Jess said.

''No, you only care is your self''. Leslie said, close to tears.

Jess sighed. Then Jess pulled Leslie into a hug. Leslie started sobbing.

''I'm sorry''. Leslie cried.

'' Its okay. I know you didn't mean it.'' Jess said.

Jess pulled away from Leslie, and kissed her. Leslie ran her fingers through Jess's hair. Finally, after they pulled away. Jess gently kissed Leslie's forehead, and wiped her tears away. Leslie buried her head in Jess's chest.

''Thank you''. Leslie said.

''You're welcome''. Jess said.


	7. Chapter 7

The Runaway's

Chapter 7

Rated: T

The next morning Leslie woke up first she pulled away from Jess, who was still sleeping. She went into her room. Leslie opened her drawers to see a pink shirt. She smiled. Her grandma gave it to her when she was 12. She changed her clothes and went downstairs. Derek was looking out the window in the living room. She saw he was holding a bottle of beer. Derek gave her goofy smile.

''Helllooo girl''. Derek said in a sing song voice.

'' Hi''. Leslie said quietly.

He walked over and put his hand on her cheek. Leslie backed away.

''Don't be afraid''. He said.

But Leslie was. He grabbed her arm roughly, and pulled her to him.

''Let me go''. Leslie said.

'' No''. He said.

Then he leaned down to kiss her, but she slapped him.

''You're drunk ''. Leslie said.

''No, I'm not''. He said.

''Yes, you are''. Leslie said trying to get away.

She spit in his eye. He loosens his grip and she ran away. Derek was frustrated. He quickly wiped the spit from his eye, and ran after her.

Leslie ran upstairs, into Jess's room and slammed the door. Jess was nowhere to be found.

''Jess''. Leslie cried.

Jess came outside, confused.

''What's going on''. Jess asked. Leslie ran into his arms.

'' It's Derek, he's drunk and tried to … ''Leslie said.

'' Tried to what? Jess asked.

'' To touch me''. Leslie said softly.

''That's it'. He's dead'' Jess coldly.

Jess grabbed all his things into a bag.

''What are you doing''? Leslie asked.

''Packing my things''. Jess said.

''Are we running away''. Leslie asked.

Jess nodded.

Then all of a sudden they heard banging on the door. Jess quickly went under the bed and pulled out an object. Leslie gasped. It was a gun.

''We're ending this ''.Jess said as the door open.

Derek was shocked, he didn't know they had a gun. He stepped back.

''You don't have to do this''. Derek said.

'' Yes, I do, you've treated us like we're nothing''. Jess said.

Jess looked at Leslie, who was terrified.

'' Get behind me''. Jess said boldly.

Leslie quietly got behind him.

You're doing this for her. Derek said and laughed.

''She's not worth it, she's bull shit''. Derek said . Jess was beyond pissed. He aimed the gun.

'' Don't''. Derek said.

'' This is pay back for treated us like crap''.. and Jess pulled the trigger.

_To be continued ….._


	8. Chapter 8

The Runaways

Chapter 8

The was a giant boom and a giant thud as Derek fell to the floor. Leslie screamed, but to Jess it felt like it was miles away.

''Don't worry, it's over''. Jess said.

Leslie nodded, holding back tears.

They walked over to Derek, who was in a pool of blood.

''Jess, What do we do now''? Leslie asked.

''We need to get this body out of here''. Jess said.

Jess and Leslie got the sheets of the bed and wrapped up Derek's bloody body and dragged it to the lake. In the back of the farm. They both pushed it into the water and watched the body float away. They both stared as the nightmare that haunted them for months was gone.

''We're free''. Jess cried, and hugged Leslie who was laughing.

At Night…..

Jess, who was sitting on the couch, while Leslie made rice and beans.

''Dinner's ready''. Leslie called.

Jess walked over to Leslie, who was putting the food on the table. He sat down next to her.

''Are you okay''. Jess asked.

Leslie just smiled. But Jess knew something was wrong.

After they ate dinner. They washed the dishes and went upstairs.

They got into there PJ's and got into Jess's bed.

''Are you sure you're okay''. Jess asked.

''Jess, I'm fine''. Leslie said.

Jess wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest. They were silent for a few minutes. Finally, Leslie, breaking the silence said.

''I can't believe you killed someone''. Leslie said coldly.

''What was I suppose to do''. Jess said.

''Of course, not kill him''. Leslie said.

I thought you of all people would understand. Leslie pulled away from him.

''I do understand''. Leslie cried.

''Well, It seems like you don't''. Jess said.

Leslie, who was close to tears said,'' What are you saying''?

''I don't think we should be together anymore''. Jess said.

''Jess. Can't we talk about this'' .Leslie said softly.

''No, I never should've fallen for you in the first place''. Jess said coldly.

''Fine, It's over''. Leslie said.

She crawled of the bed and slammed the door.


	9. Chapter 9

The Runaway's

Chapter 9

Leslie POV's

The next morning, I woke up on the living room couch. My heart felt like it was getting ran over by a huge train. I thought Jess cared about me. But I was wrong.'' _I never should of fallen for you in the first place''. _Those words haunted me. I got off the couch and went into the kitchen, I opened the fridge to see nothing but cow meat. I shivered. ''Poor Cassie''. I said out loud. That's when I heard footsteps. I didn't want to talk to him. But before I could go into the other room, he walked in. Leslie-. He started.

'No, I said, don't talk to me, Leave me alone ''.

''Leslie, I'm sorry''. Jess said.

''No, you're not''. I said.

''I didn't mean what I said. I just had a lot things on my mind''. He said.

''Sure, you did''. I said.

''Leslie, I-''.he said.

I knew what he was about to say. I ran out the room.

Before I knew it I was on the street.

''Leslie''. Jess called after me.

I head a familiar sound in the distance.

Then a sudden shiver up my spine.

_Police sirens. _


	10. Chapter 10

The Runaway's

Chapter 10

Leslie's POV

I ran back into the house. Jess was putting things in his bag.

"What are you doing''? I asked.

''I thought you weren't talking to me''. He said.

''Only if needed to ''.I said, walking over to him.

''So why are talking to me right now''. He asked.

''I heard police sirens'''. He stopped and looked at me.

''What''?

''They sound close''.

''We need to get out of here''. ''Go get some blankets''.

I nodded and went up stairs to Jess's room. I grabbed the blanket of his bed. Then I went into my room and got all my things which wasn't much, and stuffed it into my bag. Then went downstairs.

''Did you get them''? He asked.

''Yeah''.I said.

''Do we even have money''? I asked.

''Of course''.

''Come on''. We walked out of the house. Jess went back into to his bag, and I saw a match in his hand.

''What are you doing''? I asked, but he didn't answer. Jess lit the match and threw it at the house. The house started to burn after a few minutes the house was just a huge pile of ash. I was horrified, I looked at Jess was had a smile on his face. That's when I heard men speaking.

''Who did this''!

Jess grabbed my arm and we ran down the street. My legs were burning, I stopped to rest.

''We need to keep going''. He said.

''I just need to breathe for a second''. I told him. He sighed. I looked around; maple, cherry, and apple trees were all around us. Their leafs made a peaceful sound in the summery wind.

''We need to go''. Jess said, looking around.

''Okay''. I said, standing up.

We walked down the dusty, dry road. It felt like the country road would take forever to get the main road.

'' Jess, where are we going''. I ask him. He didn't answer me, like usual. I'm getting really annoyed by him. He wouldn't listen to a word I say.

''Jess, ''- But he stopped me.

''We're going to the city''. He said.

''Why didn't you tell me that the first time''? I asked.

''I was thinking''. He said.

Sure, he was. I thought, why is he such a jerk to me now? I shook the thought off as a car sped by us. Jess waved his hands like a monkey. '' Idiot''. I muttered. But the weird thing is that a car stopped. It was an old man who looked like he was sixty years old. He was wearing, what I thought was a brown cowboy hat.

''Where are you two youngsters going''? He asked.

''The city''. Jess said.

''By yourselves''? The man asked.

''Yes, we're going to meet our mom and dad there''. I lied.

''Well, get in''. He said.

We both climbed in to the car. It was so small; Jess and I were squished together. I was in the middle, Jess was on the end.

The name's Stanley. Stanley greeted us. I smiled.

''My name is Leslie'', I said, and then looked at Jess, he's Jess. Jess just waved.

''Nice to meet you''. Stanley said.

He drove in silence; we didn't speak really until he dropped us off at a restaurant.

''This is as far as I go''. He told us.

''Thank you''. I said. Jess said nothing.

He honked at us as he drives off.

Jess started walking on to the sidewalk. I followed him.

''I'm hungry''. I said rubbing my stomach.

''I guess, we can get food''. He said.

We walked past a fast restaurant.

''Can we eat from there''? I asked.

''Fine''. He said. We walked into the fast food restaurant. There were many people in seats. But there weren't many people in line.

''So what do you want''? Jess asked, taking money from his bag.

''French fries and a cheese burger''. I said.

''Okay, go get us a seat''. He told me.

I went to get a table near the window, I watched the children outside on the play ground. I looked at Jess, who was getting the food from the cashier. _Jess is acting different lately, I wonder what's wrong?_

He walked over and said.

''Here's your food''.

''Thanks''. I said. He sat down across from me.

He picked up his burger and toke a bite.

''Jess''. I asked. He looked at me.

''What''? He asked.

''Are you okay''. I asked him

''Yeah, Why''. He asked, taking another bite of his burger.

''It's just that you've been acting different''. I said, eating my fries.

''No, I haven't, ''He said quickly.

''Yes, you are''. I said.

''No, I'm not!''. He yelled at me. The whole restaurant was staring at us.

''Sorry everybody''. Go back to your food. I said, and they went back to there conversations.

Jess ate his food not talking to me for the rest of the time we were there.

I ate my food in a steady pace, I wanted to ask Jess what was wrong, but all he would do is to yell at me. After eating, I threw our food in the garage can. Jess and I walked out of the restaurant, I looked at the sky, and it was dark.

''its 8:30''.Jess's said.

''Okay, we better find some shelter for the night''. I said.

We walked around for awhile. I was super tired and wanted to go to sleep, but of course Jess told me to keep going. He treats me like a slave, it's not my fault he killed someone. I sat down on steps of a child day care.

Jess sat beside me.

''Leslie, we need to keep going.'' Jess said. I had enough of him telling me what to do. I stood up.

''Jess, don't you get it I'm tired, I just wanted to rest for two tiny seconds, Is that too much to ask''. I ranted. He tried to talk but I wouldn't let him.

''Why are you always telling me what to do, and act like everything is my fault''. I said. I had tears running down my face. Jess stood up.

''Leslie, I just don't want you to get me hurt. You're the only thing you have left''. He said.

''Jess''. I said softly.

''I'm sorry for yelling at you and making you cry''. He said quietly.

''its okay''. I said and wiping my tears away.

He grabbed my hand.

''Now let's find us a place to stay''. He said. And I just nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

The runaways

Chapter 11

Leslie's POV

Jess and I walked down the cold empty streets of the city. I was tired and wanted so badly to go to sleep.

''There has to be somewhere to sleep''. Jess muttered.

''Yeah, only if we could find it''. I said. We strolled into a quiet neighborhood.

I saw house it looked pitch black.

''Jess, look''. I said.

''What''. I pointed to the house.

''Do you think anyone's there''?

I ran up to the front door, and knocked. No one answered, not even the light turned on. Jess picked up a nearby rock and threw it against the glass.

''Jess, I don't think we should do this''.

''Got any better ideas''.

I shook my head. After some time trying to unlock the door, we got into the house. A sweet aroma took over my senses. I followed the smell to the kitchen. There was a dining table, French toast, Pumpkin pie (my favorite), doughnuts, sugar cookies, potato salad, and a huge turkey.

''Jess''.

''Yeah''.

''We should''… he interrupted me. ''But I'm starving so''….

He grabbed a plate, knife, and spoon started to eat the families' food. I felt horrible eating this family's food, but like Jess, I was starving. After eating 90% of the food, we walked upstairs to the families' bedroom. I opened the first on the left; it seems like a cute little girl's room. It was covered in pink and white. The bed was just my size.

''So you want to sleep here''. Jess asked, as I sat down on the bed.

''Sure, I guess''.

I crawled under the covers, it felt good sleeping in a bed.

''I'll sleep on the floor''. I gave Jess a pillow and a blanket.

''Thanks''. He said and I turned off the lights.

''Jess''. I called out into the darkness.

''What''?. He said below me.

''Good night''.

''Night''. I slowly drifted to sleep.

The next morning, we got up at dawn. Jess stole some of the food, from the house.

''I feel so bad about eating those people's food''. I said as we sat down waiting for a bus.

''We were starving, and had no choice''. Jess said looking at the map.

''You're right but still. When is this bus coming? ''I asked. It was super hot, and muggy. My throat was like a dry desert. I sat up and walked toward a convince store.

''Where are you going''? Jess asked.

''To get some water''. He handed me a brown cap.

''What's this for''?

''So you could be in disguise''. He grabbed our backpacks and walked beside me.

''I'm going with you''.

''Okay''. I said opening the door to the small store. We were surrounded by potato chips, pizza slices, pretzels, and candy bars. I went into the drink aisle, and got water. Jess, who I found in the candy bar aisle, was putting a Hershey bar into his backpack.

''Jess! That's stealing''. I cried, but he ignored me. So when I went up to the cash register, I paid the man the money. That's when a heard a voice.

''Hey! Stop. Right there''. The man was yelling at someone at the back of the store.

I saw Jess running toward the door, but it was blocked.


	12. Chapter 12

The Runaways

Chapter 12

Leslie POV

Jess quickly toke his gun and pointed it at the man.

''Jess, please''. I said, grabbing his arm.

''Take whatever you want''. The man said, shaking with fear.

I looked around and saw a camera in the corner.

''Jess.'' I said, staring toward the camera. He saw it too.

''Sir, Please''. The man pleaded.

''Destroy the tapes''. Jess demanded.

''I can't''. The man said. I felt terrified; He was going to shoot this man. I saw in the back of the room an employee calling the police.

''Leslie, Go get all the food and drinks you can put your bag''. He said. I sadly walked over and got chips, candy bars, lemonade, cookies, and some can food.

''Jess, we need to go''. I said. The police would be any minute.

''Unlock the door, now''. Jess said in a voice I never heard before. The man still at gun point, unlocked the door.

''Thanks''. Jess said evilly. Bang! The man was soon on the ground. He was bleeding, badly. Out of nowhere a little girl was a side. She seemed at least four.

''Daddy''. She cried, hugging the man.

''I'm sorry''; I whispered to the man, he nodded understanding.

Jess and I ran out of the store. As soon we were a far away distance, I slapped Jess hard.

''Ow! What was that for''? He yelled at me.

''For being an unbelievable, evil monster''. I said.

''What did you think I should of done, get caught by the police''. He said.

''You shot that man in front of his daughter, Jess''. I yelled back.

''So''. He said turning his back to me.

''You are a killer, you know that''. I said.

He said nothing, but turned around.

''That girl could be an orphan now''. I said quietly.

''Just like you''. Jess said coldly. I could tell Jess regretted it when he said that. But it still hurt.

''Leslie, I'm so-'' He began.

''Don't''. I said, I know you didn't mean it.

''We should keep going, the police will be after us''. Jess said.

We walked for a least a few more miles, then stopped to rest.

''So where are we going?''. I asked Jess, as we ate our Ham sandwiches.

''I was think we should go back to my house''. He said.

''Do you think you're parents are still there''?

He shrugged. ''Maybe''.

''These sandwiches are amazing''. I said taking another big bite.

''Thanks, I worked hard on those''. Jess said laughing.

I smiled, I'm glad he was happy for once. By the time, we finished it was already two o'clock.

''Can we go to a mall''? I said.

''For what, new shoes''. Jess said clearly uninterested.

''No, just to explore, I can't even remember the last time I went to a mall''. I said

''Fine, but only for alittle while''. Jess said, smiling.

''Yes''. I said doing a happy dance.

We finally found a town that had many stores, and restaurants. At the end of every street you saw a bakery. The aroma from all the chocolate doughnuts, and sprinkled cupcakes made me feel warm inside.

''Do you want some''. Jess asked, assuming I wanted something.

''That's okay, I was just looking''. I said smiling. Even if I kind of wanted one, I decided not to spend anymore money.

''Hey, look''. I said pointed at the big building, with a huge parking lot.

''That must be the mall''. Jess said.

We ran inside, it was super crowded. People running in and out of stores. Kids begging they're mothers and father's for stuffed animals and toy trains.

''I remember I was like that''. Jess said.

''Begging your mom for things''. I asked.

''Yup. He said, ''we're you like that''. He asked.

''No, I only could get the things my parents could afford''. I said.

''Oh''. Jess answered.

''So where do you want to go''.? I asked.

''Doesn't matter, I'm just happy to be in a mall''. He said, laughing. So I decided that we would go to JCPenny's and get new jackets, and caps.

''Are we almost done yet''. Jess asked after we bought our jackets and caps.

''Yes''. I said, my stomach growled.

''I'm hungry too''. Jess agreed. We went to a pizza shop next door. Mine had sausage and shrimp. Jess's had extra cheese with red peppers.

Now we were laid back in our chairs, full. ''Come on, lets go to the arcade''. Jess said.

''Okay''. I said., The arcade was empty.

''Where is everybody''. Jess asked.

I shrugged. For hours we played, Dig Dug, Pac man, Happy, Tron, and Street Fighter 2. I became obsessed with Dig Dug.

Closing time. A person said,

Aw, One more game. I pleaded.

''Sorry, I have to go home''. The man said. We left feeling disappointed. Jess looked at his watch,

''The mall is about to close soon''. He said.

''We should get out of here''. I said.

''Did you have fun''? Jess asked, as we walked out of the mall.

''Yeah, it was fun''. I said.

''Jess, why do you act like you don't care, when you really do''. I asked.

''I don't know, it just happens''. He said.

I rolled my eyes, we walked into a busy street, and there were people everywhere. People staring at me, Jess grabbed my hand; I felt his thumb rubbing my palm. Then out of nowhere a man grabbed me.

''Jess''. I screamed as he tried to grab me. I was now in a dark alley. The guy pinned me against the wall.

''Now little girl lets have some fun''. He said smiling.

''Let go of her, you bastard ''!. Jess yelled toward us. I was filled with hope. But my hope was short lived, when another man punched Jess in the gut. Jess fell to his knees.

''Please stop''. I screamed, ''leave him alone''. The man slapped me hard.

''Now, do as I say, and he won't get hurt''. His voice was like poison in my mouth.

''No''. I said and spit in his face. He punched me hard in the stomach, I felt my head getting dizzy.

''Leslie''. Jess cried out. Then the world turned dark.

I woke up to something wet on my face. I opened my eyes to see Jess's eyes in tears. His shirt was torn, and his black hair was wet. I looked around and I was in a building, it seemed liked a old barn.

''Jess''. I whispered softly. He smiled and caressed my cheeks.

''You scared me to death''. He said.

''I'm sorry''. I said. He absentmindedly kissed my forehead.

''What happened''? I asked.

After he knocked you out, he beat me up, when he was finished he ran off, I got you out of there. He said.

I smiled, and ran my fingers through his soft black hair.

''I thought you were dead''. He whispered.

''Jess''. I said softly.

''I love you''. Jess said.

''What''?

''Don't make me say it again''.

''Okay. I won't''. I pressed my lips against his. I ran my fingers through his hair, while his hands where tangled in my hair. My heart was fluttering with joy. Then Jess was now on top of me. I put my hands on his back. Jess pulled away.

We both smiled. Jess got off me and laid down beside me. I snuggled against his warm body. Jess kissed the top of my head.

''So does this mean we're back together.''? I asked.

''Yup''. Jess said.

Jess yawned, ''we should be getting some sleep''.

I started to sit up, but Jess stopped me.

''That guy hurt you pretty badly, you should rest''. He said.

I nodded, and kissed his nose. And rolled over facing away from him.

''Jess''. I said.

''Yeah''.?

''I love you too''. I said. Jess wrapped his arms around my waist.

''Goodnight''. Jess whispered in my ear.

''Night''. I said, feeling happier than I ever had in my whole life.


	13. Chapter 13

The Runaway's

Chapter 12

Leslie POV's

''Leslie, wake up''. A voice whispered in my ear.

I opened my eyes to see Jess.

''Morning''. I said.

''Morning''. He said softly.

''Do we have to get up''? I asked.

''Yes, I have breakfast ready''. I sat up, and stretched my arms. I looked around and saw an old wooden table. I noticed that there was a stove. I got up and walked over to the table. Jess was a stove; I smelt the syrupy smell of French toast.

''How did you know how to make French toast''?

''My mom toke me to cooking classes when I was eleven''. He said.

This is like a little house. I thought, maybe we could live here for awhile.

''How many pieces do you want''? Jess asked.

''I'll take two''. I said as he handed me a plate. I sudden became confused, ''where do he get this plates from.''

''Jess, where did you get these plates from''?

''At that house over there''.

''What if those people saw you''? I said.

''Don't worry, nobody's there''. He said smiling.

As we sat down for breakfast, I asked.

''So where do your parents live''.

''California''.

''What state are we in now''.

''Um, I think Nevada''.

''Oh, Okay''.

''So where should we start''?

''First, we should get some maps''.

''That means we have to go to the store''.

Jess groaned. We finished breakfast, I was super stinky.

''Man, I need a shower''. Jess said, smelling his shirt.

''Yeah, me too''. I said agreed. We cleaned our dishes by using the watering hole, beside the barn.

''Jess, do you think we could stay here for awhile''. I asked.

''Maybe, depends if the police find us or not''. Jess said.

We pack our things into our backpacks, and went back into the city. The city was more crowded than at night. There were hot dog stands and huge balloons.

We walked to the end of the street. The streetlight was on, red.

''There is a store across the street, we should go there''. Jess said. After a few more seconds, the light turned green. We walked across the cross- walk. A little girl who I thought was six years old was beside me. She had light brown hair and brown eyes. She had light freckles on her nose and cheeks. Her hair was in braids.

''Hi, my name's Amber''. She said softly, what's yours?

''My name's Leslie, this is Jess''. I said. Jess just waved.

''Where are you going''? She asked.

''To the store across the street''

''Oh''. I looked around her. She must have been by herself.

''Are you by yourself''?

''Yeah, my parents are doing some shopping''.

''Want to join us?''. I asked. She smiled.

''Yes. Please''. She squealed.

I laughed, she was filled with joy.

''Leslie, she can't come with us''. Jess said.

''Why not, she's all by herself''.

''True, but-''.

''Please Jess, for me''? I pleaded. He smiled, giving in.

''Fine''. He said, ''only for you''. I hugged him tightly.

''So can I come''. Amber asked.

''Yes''. I said.

She smiled widely, and showed her baby teeth.

''Do you want something to eat''? I asked politely.

''Yes''. She said. We walked over to a hot dog stand,

''Did you want ketchup on your hot dog''.? I asked Amber, who was hopping around like a bunny rabbit.

''Yeah''. She said.

After paying the man, we got to the front of the store.

''You guys, stay here''. Jess said.

''Jess, be careful''. I warned.

''I will, I promise''. He said as he kissed my forehead and went inside.

''Is he your boyfriend''? Amber asked.

I blushed.

''He is''! Amber said, clapping your hands.

Jess came out a few minutes later with some maps.

''Did anyone recognize you''.? I asked.

''No. but I saw us on the news; we're wanted for stealing from the store.

''Are you guy's burglars.''? Amber questioned.

'' No, we're just….'' I stopped, trying to think of something to say.

''We're playing cops and robbers.'' Jess explained.

''Yeah''. I said.

''Oh, okay''. Amber said.

''Come on; let's go back to the barn''. I said.

''That's where you guys live''? Amber asked.

''Yup, home sweet home''. Jess said.

We walked back into the farmland. The House from across the street was still dark. Amber walked ahead of us.

''Leslie, we're not going to tell her are we''.? Jess asked.

''We shouldn't, she's won't understand''. Jess said. I nodded.

''She's like a little sister that I never had''. I said.

Jess smiled and looked at Amber, who was chasing a rabbit.

''Look''. Amber said, pointing, Bugs Bunny. Jess and I laughed.

''Can we go inside now''? Amber asked.

''Sure''. Jess said. We walked inside and I started cooking dinner.

''What's for dinner''? Jess and Amber asked.

''It's a surprise''. I said smiling.

''Is it Mac& Cheese''? Amber asked excitedly.

''Is it shrimp and rice''? Jess asked.

''Bingo''. I said. Jess did a happy dance.

''Aw, I don't want that''. Amber complained, and stomped.

''Then I'll make you something special''. I said, grinning.

''Okay''. Amber said, hugging me.

''Why do you guys live here''? Amber asked.

''We can't tell you that''. Jess said.

''Why not''? Amber asked.

''It's a secret''. I whispered.

''Aw''. Amber pouted.

After dinner, we should take Amber back home. I told Jess, who was setting the table.

''Yeah, her parents are probably worried about her''. Jess agreed.

''Is dinner ready yet''? Amber asked.

''Yeah, I said, go sit down''.

''Kay''. Amber said.

''This is awesome''. Amber said, eating her Mac& cheese from the pot.

''Thanks, how about your dinner Jess''? I asked.

''It's really good''. He said.

''Can we have dessert''? Amber asked, as I was washing the dishes in the water hole.

''Sorry Amber, we don't have any''. I said sadly.

''Okay''. She said sadly, but then smiled; I'm going to go find some butterflies.

_She changes her mood so quickly. I thought. She is filled with so much energy. Her parents must be grateful to have her. I wished my parents were still here. _I looked over Amber who was playing Jess.

''Leslie, come play with us''. Amber said, grabbing my arm.

Okay. I said, as she pulled me toward the center of the field.

There were butterflies everywhere, flapping their wings with such power.

''There so pretty''. Amber said.

''Yeah, beautiful'. Jess said, and then I noticed he wasn't talking about the butterflies. He was talking about me. I smiled and grabbed his hand. It was sunset; the blaze sun was setting into the violet, orange and red sky. It was like looking at a painting.

''Amber, time to go home''. I said, as we went back inside after the sunset.

'' But I can't''. Amber said.

''Why not''? Jess and I exclaimed.

''Because I'm lost''. She said quietly.


	14. Chapter 14

MiahBieber114,Tbird12355,avril popcorn,fabina-romione-rebel-lover,readinghottie16

Thanks to you guys for being the amazing, awsome, people who favorited or followed my story.

''Wake up sleepy head''. A voice called out to me. I opened my eyes slowly to see Amber. She was in a pink night gown and had a small sleeping mask on her forehead.

''Hi''. I said sitting up.

''Can we have breakfast''? She asked.

''Sure''. I said stretching. I got up and noticed that Jess was gone.

''Where's Jess''? I asked. Amber shrugged, ''probably went to get some breakfast''. I looked at Amber's night gown.

''Did Jess buy you that''? I asked.

''Yeah, do you like it.''? She asked twirling around_._

''Of course''. I said. How about I make some toast.

''With butter and jelly''. She asked, I nodded. ''Okay''. Amber said,'' I'll set the table''. She grabbed the untincels off the box.

I smell toast. I heard jess's voice.

''Hey''. I said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Amber giggled.

''What's so funny''. Jess asked.

''Nothing''. Amber said and ran off.

I smiled.

''So did you tell her that she's going home soon''? Jess asked.

''No, we should wait awhile she just got here''. I said.

''Still, we should tell her''. Jess said. I broke away from him.

''You just want her to leave, don't you?''. I said.

''Well, kind of''. He muttered.

''I can't believe you, you're such a jerk''.

''Leslie, I'm sorry''.

''No, just go away''. I told him. He sighed but walked away.

''Wow, he really doesn't like me''. Amber said stepping out of the shadows.

I pulled her into a hug, stroking her small brown curls.

''He does like you; it just takes him awhile to trust people''. I told her.

''Really''?. She asked as her mocha eyes sparkled.

''Really''. I said.

''Leslie''. She asked, as we pulled away.

''Yeah''.I asked

''Your toast is burning''.

_A/N: sorry about the short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer. _

_Question for you guys: How do you think Jess feels about Amber?_

See Ya


	15. Chapter 15

Leslie POV

After eating our burnt toast, Amber and I decided to go for a walk. The sun was high and bright in the sky, not bright enough to-

''Why do you love Jess''? Amber asked, interrupting my thoughts.

''I don't love Jess''. I lied, my face hot.

''Yes, you do, I see the way you guys look at each other.'' She smiled, I blushed.

''Fine, you caught me; I guess it's pretty obvious''. I said, mind as well tell her the truth.

''You still haven't answered my question''. She said impatiently.

''Before we were…..you know, on the run, Jess and I were in a foster home. A horrible cruel one actually''. The man Derek would me us work at three A.M and hit us and beat us.

''Wow'', ''That guy is a jerk''. Amber said.

''Yeah, I know. One day he toke it too far, jess got really angry and shot him with a gun''.

''Oh my gosh, did Jess kill him''?

''Yup''.

''So now were on the run''. I said finishing my story. But Amber was tapping her foot.

''What''?

''My question''?

''Oh! Sorry, I actually don't know why I love Jess, I just do''. ''He's sweet, funny and sometimes super annoying, like today''. But he was my only friend, and I grown to love him.

''Aww''. Amber squealed.

''Yeah, yeah, so cute. I said, but I couldn't help grinning.

We walked back to the barn, and then saw Jess with bags.

''What are you doing''? I asked.

''Packing our stuff''.

''Why''. Amber asked.

''Because we need to move on''.

'' I want to stay here''. Amber huffed.

''Well, too bad, we have to leave''. Jess said.

''No''. Amber yelled.

''Fine, stay here for all I care''. He yelled back. Once he got all our things into my backpack, he stood in the doorway.

''You coming''? Jess said to me.

''No''.

''Why not''.

''I can't leave Amber by herself''.

''Leslie, please, we need to leave''.

I sighed and knelt down to Amber.

''We need to leave, okay''? I said softly.

''Why''. Amber asked pouting.

''The police will be after us, if they catch us, we'll be in big trouble''. I explained.

''Fine''. She huffed.

We packed the rest of our things, and were off. This is crazy; Jess is risking us getting caught.

''Jess, we're going to get caught''. I said.

''No we're not''. Jess said.

''Guys''. Amber asked.

''Yes, sweetheart''. I said in a motherly voice.

''Can we go to a toy store''? She asked.

''Sure. I said.

''We're not going anywhere until we get on a train''. Jess said to us.

''Come on, Jess-''

''No''. He snapped at me.

''Jerk''. Amber said under her breath.

''What did you say''? Jess asked facing her.

'' She said nothing''. I said quickly. Not wanting them to argue.

''I said, you're a jerk''. She said coldly.

''I am not''. Jess said.

''Yes, you are''! ''You're always mean to me. What did I ever do to you''! She screamed at him. I looked at Amber, there were tiny tears running down her cheeks.

''I'm so sorry''. Jess said, put amber ran off.

''I got this'', Jess said before I could say a word. Then he was gone too, I was alone to think.

Jess ran the direction that Amber was going,

''Amber, wait up''. He called after her.

''Just go away''. She screamed at him.

''Come on, we need to talk''. He said.

Amber turned around, ''What about''?

He was now standing in front of her.

''I just want to know, why you're so mean to me, what did I do''.? She asked. Jess grabbed her hand, they both sat down by a nearby rock.

''I guess I'm a little jealous''. Jess muttered. Amber smiled, ''what was that''?

I said, ''I was jealous'', he said perfectly clear.

''Heard you the first time, just wanted you to say again''. She said laughing. He rolled his eyes.

''I wanted to be close to Leslie, we just back together and all, then you came around, you're a nice person, don't get me wrong, I was mad you came but now I realized you're cool''. Jess said.

''Thanks''. She said. He grabbed her hand, so are we cool? Jess asked.

Yeah. We're cool. Amber said nodded. Then they walked back smiling to Leslie.

* * *

Leslie's POV

''You're back''. I said as Jess and Amber came back.

''Yeah, we're back''. Jess said. Amber tugged on my sleeve.

''I'm glad you guys are friends''. I smiled.

''Me too''. Amber and Jess agreed.

''Okay, guys, we need to get to a train. Jess said.

A few hours later, we got some bought some new jackets and a hat for Amber, who begged me to buy one for her. Then we got some new tickets which cost a hundred dollars. And surprisingly no one noticed us. Jess and I sat together and Amber sat behind us.

I grabbed Jess hand. He smiled, ''thanks for making up with Amber today''. I said, Jess looked over at Amber who was sleeping.

Jess reached over and caressed my cheek; ''anything for you''. Feeling his soft touch; soothed me. I leaned into his hand. I looked around and checked if anyone was around, thank goodness no one was. I quickly pressed my lips against his. He smiled into the kiss, but pulled away.

''Jess''. I said softly.

''Yeah''. He asked. I pulled him down again, he's hands went to my neck. I sighed into his gentleness. Slowly, he kissed me like it was our last. It scared me to even think about it. I pulled away, and he rubbed his nose against mine.

''I love you, so much''. I whispered. He put his arms around me and I nuzzled my head into his neck. I yawned, feeling very tired all of a sudden.

''Go to sleep'', Jess said as I closed my eyes.

_Sweet dreams…._

_AN: Merry Early Christmas everyone! I hope you eat lots of milk and cookies & get many presents!_

_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter._


	16. Chapter 16

_I decided to give Jess's point of view for a change. I wanted to try something different. Well wish me good luck!_

Jess POV

I watched Leslie sleep on my shoulder, trying not to wake her, I turned my attention to Amber, who keeps asking the lady for some crackers.

''I want some crackers''. Amber pleaded the lady, who looked annoyed to death by her.

''Listen sweetie, we don't have any crackers; we do have PB&J, pretzels or salads''. She said.

''She'll have a salad''. I said, the lady nodded and walked away.

''But Jess-'' .

''Salad is good for you, it keeps you strong''. I said.

''Fine''. She sighed.

''Jess''. Leslie said, I turned to face at her. Her voice was groggy, so she was pretty much half sleep. Her blond hair was now frizzy and alittle curly, but she looked even beautiful than before. _Cheesy,_ I know.

''What the matter''? I asked, Did you have another nightmare''?. She shook her head; ''I just wanted to know if we were getting close to our stop''.

''No, not for a few hours''. I told her. I kissed her forehead; ''I'll tell you when we get there''.

She nodded and drifted back to sleep again. I wonder were my parents are, if they even cared if I was a fugitive or not. My mother would be probably remarried, for the second time. She could never keep a guy for too long, I liked my dad, he was cool, we would play catch or do fishing trips.

My mom is a different story. She was always a downer, no more than five kids at my birthday,

_Can my friend Alex come over for cake? A small, but tall for his age, 8 year old Jess asked. His mother shook her head ,'' no more than three boys for your party''. _

''_But-''_

''_No. buts, one three, you don't need that many friends''. _

''_Fine. Jess stomped off unhappily. _

''_What's up buddy'? Jess dad came into the room. _

''_Mom won't let me have any more friends at my party''. Jess said, pouting._

''_Let's make a deal, I'll let you bring a extra friend ,if, you sneak me two pieces of cake''. _

''_Deal''. Jess said smiling._

''Jess…''

''Jess…''

''JESS!''

I snapped back to reality, to see Leslie, stared at me, worried.

''I'm fine, Les, Just daydreaming''. I said smiling down at her.

She rolled her eyes, ''Are you hungry''?

I nodded.

''Excuse me miss, can we have some hot dogs please?''. Leslie asked, politely.

The attendant grinned at us and nodded, but before she left, ''Aren't you little young to be on a train by yourself''.

Before I could answer,

''We're visiting our grandma''. Leslie said. I quickly nodded, ''she didn't have enough have money to pick us up so we had to travel by ourselves''. Leslie explains.

The lady nodded, ''Okay then, tell me if you need anything''.

''Okay, lady, you can go now''. Amber said from behind us.

We looked at her. ''What''? She asked, noticing our glares.

''She's really cute''. The lady said.

''We know''. We both said. Then she was gone.

''Really, Amber''. Leslie said.

''Couldn't help it''. Amber said running her fingers through her hair.

A few hours later we made it in Ohio.

''So, where do you live Amber''?. I asked as we walked out of the train station.

''Well, from what I remember I live only a street away''. Amber said, putting her Barbie bag over her shoulder.

We walked for aleast two hours. The sky was turning gray and I could feel the wind picking up.

''We should find a place to sleep''. I said.

''Fine, Okay.'' Amber said quickly.

We found an abandon house. For some reason, everyone was quiet, and that's weird for Amber. She usually talks a mile a minute. Leslie, I'm use to. The town still hasn't notice we're fugitives, some times I think about going home. But what will my parents _say_ or do?.

We put our stuff down, that when Amber burst into tears.

''I don't want to go home''. She sobbed. For a second, Leslie and I; pulled her into huge hug.

She sobbed into Leslie's chest.

''Baby, you have to''. Leslie said sweetly, stroking her hair.

''I like it here''. She said looked up at us.

''I know''. I said, finally finding my voice. I had tears, me, Jess Aarons was crying over a little six year old. Leslie noticed and kissed my tears away, I noticed she had tear stains on her face too.

We still have one night together. Leslie said as Amber wiped her tears away.

She nodded,'' Come on'', I said pulling away from them.

''Let's go do something special''. I said.

''Okay''. Amber said, finally cheering up.

Leslie decided that we should get a camera, so we could remember all the times together. ''_Like I could forget''. _

''Come on, you guys''. Amber cried, pulling us to a nearby drugstore.

''We can't go in there''. Leslie said, looking at all the cameras around.

''Okay''. She said confidently.

''Be careful''. I told her.

She was in there for atleast fifteen minutes, do God knows what, and Leslie suggested that she got lost.

I told her the store isn't even that big. It was getting dark and I was starving.

''I'm back''. Amber announced.

''Where have you been''?. Leslie asked.

''I got distracted''. She said nervously.

''By what''? . I asked.

''My little pony''. She squealed. I rolled my eyes.

''How many did you buy''? Leslie asked, her voice full of stress.

''Two'' She said, but I got the camera too.

We toke lots of pictures then we went to a nearby park.

''Hey, look, fireworks''. Amber said. Boom!

Spirals and flashes of colors. They lite up the sky. It was beautiful.

''Man, I am I beat''. I yelled.

Amber yawned in agreement.

We got our blankets out. We laid down, Amber in the middle, and Leslie & I were on the side.

''I love you guys''. Amber said, surprisingly snuggling into my chest.

''We love you too''. We both said.

Then we drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

_Author's note: Sorry, you guys for the long wait. Writers block. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. _


	17. Chapter 17

_AN: hey, everyone! (Just wanted to say that)_

_Disclaimer: I don't Jess or Leslie. If I did, Leslie still would be alive. I only own the story line & Amber. Sorry for taking so long. Me+ Taylor Swift= Distracted, __._

_Hope you enjoy it._

Leslie's POV

I was awoken by Amber, telling me she was starving. I glanced at Jess, who was drooling beside me. he seriously needs to stop doing that, it's not attractive.

''Jess, wake up! ; We have things to do''. I commanded.

''What, it's too early to think''. Jess complained, rubbing his eyes. I sighed, it was still raining. The day has come to take Amber back home, I wish she could stay, but she's not suppose to live like this.

''Jess, come on''. I created pounding on his back.

He sat up, ''I'm awake, okay''.

''I'm going to look for Amber'''. I said.

''Amber, where are you''? I called out to the great wide space.

''Over here!''. I heard a voice, nearby.

I ran over to the voice and found Amber laying in the grass.

''What are you doing''? I asked trying not to laugh.

''Cloud gazing''. Amber exclaimed. I knelt down beside her.

''We're gonna have to go soon, you know''. I started.

''Yeah, I know''. She said, sitting up.

I pulled her into my lap, she started sniffling._ This is so hard._

''No, more crying, okay. As you can see this hard for me too''. I said, wiping my eyes.

''Guys, let's go. We don't have all day''. Jess called out to us. Amber and I stood up slowly.

''Can I aleast have some breakfast''. She asked.

''Okay''. Was all I could say.

…..

After Amber getting her oatmeal, we packed up all ours things. Everything was in slow motion, I like I just wanted time to stop, and I did. Jess on the other hand was quiet; he isn't the kind of person to tell people about his feeling.

The rain poured down face and down our coats as we walked onto Amber's street.

''Amber, I want you to have something, okay''. I said. Taking off my mother's necklace.

''Okay''. She said, looking up at me, her eyes were full of sadness. I pulled back her almound hair, and wrapped the necklace around her neck.

''Isn't this your mommy's''? Amber questioned.

I chuckled softly, ''I want you to have it''.

''To remember us''. Jess added.

Amber gave us a sad smile, then said ''thanks''. Amber's house was gray with a red roof and red doors. It had little tire swing which I'm pretty sure she would play on it all day. Jess and I hugged tightly again, I had to pretty much force Jess to let go.

''I love you''. Amber said, squeezing my hand, one last time.

''We love you too''. I said, wiping my tears. Jess pulled me away and ran to hide behind a bush as Amber ran the door bell.

There were voices, then a surprised voice, and then I heard crying.

''_She's home now'' I _toldmyself. ''_She's safe''._

AN:I wanted to change the story into Jess's POV for awhile.

Leslie was quiet on the way to the library; we need to go there to find information about the next train. Unfortunately, we were running out of money.

''Jess''. Leslie muttered. I grabbed her hand, and turned her to face me. She looked completely drained.

''You okay''. I asked, giving her a side way glance.

She nodded, but I didn't believe her.

Can we just go to the library in the morning? She asked.

''Sure, but first, we need something to eat''. Then she smiled.

''I'll have a milkshake''. I told the cashier,

''I'll have some French fries & a cheese burger''. Leslie said.

We sat down, outside; it was finally sun for once.

''Isn't funny, how no one notices us''. Leslie said, taking a bite of her cheese burger.

''Yeah, it's weird''.

Then we heard a news report.

_Two children, both fourteen, have been missing for weeks. Jess Aarons and Leslie Burke were last since at a diner in Nashville. They were accused of crimes and needed to arrested and questioned. Also sentenced for murder of Nick Rile. If you have seen them, please call this number._

_Then it was silence. _

''_We better go''. I said, putting our left over's in a bag._

_Yeah, Leslie agreed._

''So you never had a cupcake, like ever''? Leslie was sitting in my lap. We made to another abandoned house to sleep for the night.

''Nope, you're acting like this is a crime''. Jess said.

''Well, it is''. Leslie said, laughing hard. Finally after the laughing died down, I tightened my grip around her.

''How are you feeling''? I asked, finally getting this question on my chest.

''I'm fine''. She said softly.

''Les, I'm serious''. I said. She was stood up, and so did I.

''I'm fine, Jess''. She said loudly, but her voice cracked.

''You're lying to me''. I told her.

''No, I'm not''. She said, then she busted into tears.

''C'mere''. I said softly. She started sobbing into my arms. I stroked her hair.

''Don't leave me''. She whispered.

''I won't, baby, I promise''. I said. Her emerald eyes stared into brown eyes.

''I love you''. She said, and I knew she meant it.

''Love you too''. Kissing the top of her head.

''She's in a better place, she's with her family''. I reassured her.

''I know, but I want her here, with us''. She said.

''I know''. But hey, I said.

''What''. She asked.

''You still have me''. I said, smiling.

And the first times in days, she really smiled.

_AN: Thanks for being so patient. I hope you enjoyed it. _


	18. Chapter 18

_31 reviews, thanks so much you guys. You guys deserve COOKIE RAIN! Or Chocolate Rain. You guys decide. Sorry for being so slow, lately, had a busy weekend. _

_Enjoy._

I woke up at least, I was assuming midnight. I was sitting up against the wall. I couldn't sleep. Leslie was lying on my chest, sleeping peacefully. I stroked her hair causing her to cuddled up against me. I wished we could have a normal life for once instead of being like this all the time.

''Jess''. Les muttered into my chest.

''Shh''. I whispered.

''Can we talk''? She asked.

''About''? She looked up at me. _''This must be serious''_. I thought.

''What if someone arrests us''?

I shrugged, ''I don't know, what if''?

''Jess, I'm serious''. Her eyes getting darker.

''What if they separate us. We wouldn't see each other, the-''

I cupped her face in hands, ''we're going to be fine. I promise''.

Her voice quivered, ''How are you so sure''?

I leaned down, kissed her nose, then her lips. She quickly responded, her hands on my chest. Leslie gently pushed me down on to the floor. I smiled as she ran her fingers my hair. She pulled away after a few minutes.

''Does that answer your question''? I asked. She rolled her eyes.

''But seriously. We're going to be fine''.

She didn't answer; put gave me soft kisses on my fingers. She nuzzled her face into my neck.

''I love you''.

''You too''. I whispered into her hair. A few minutes later I faded into the blackness.

When I came too, Leslie was gone. _ ''She must have went for a walk''. _The first hour, I wasn't nervous, the second hour, I was literately was pulling my hair out. Where the hell is she is? Why didn't she leave a note-

Then a voice, Jess, I'm back.

I pretty much tackled her with a hug.

''Where have you been''. I screamed at her.

She held out a wrapped gift.

''What's this''. I asked.

''Happy Birthday''. She squeaked. I face palmed, how could I forget my own birthday.

I rapidly opened the gift, I squealed to find a baseball cap.

I kissed the top of her head, ''thank you''.

''You're welcome'', she raised an eyebrow. ''Why were you freaking out;;?

I didn't know where you were. I have every right to freak out. I can't lose you..

''Aww''. Leslie smiled, and hugged me.

''Don't do that again, please''. I begged.

''I won't, I'm sorry''. She kissed my forehead.

''Thanks for the present''. I said. She nodded.

''Jess, can I tell you something''?

''Sure, what's up''. I ask. Leslie rubs her arm nervously.

''What did you do''. I ask coldly.

''I shot someone''. She said not looking me in the eyes.

''You what''; ''what were you thinking-''

''I panicked, okay''. I was scared.

''What happened''.

''Well, I went to the store to buy you a present**. **The cashier must have noticed me, and recognized mefrom TV. I freaked out. Then I squeezed the trigger''.

''Leslie, why did you even take the gun with you''?

''For protection''.

We were silent for a few minutes.

''You're not hurt, are you''? I asked.

''Only alittle''.

I walked over to her and lightly brushed some of hair out of her face, there was a medium size scar on her forehead.

I put a bandage on her head.

''You're still made at me''. I nodded.

She sighed, ''Jess, we need to leave''.

''What!; why''?

''I think they followed me''.

_AN: I hope you like this chapter, thanks for all the reviews, the follows, and the favorites, Really makes my day._


	19. Chapter 19

I frantically put our stuff in my bag. We still had enough food to eat, for a couple days. We just need one more train to my house. Leslie and I quickly fled the house, in a matter of minutes. We take a cab to the station. We walked up to the ticket master.

''Here your-'' The man face turned to horror.

He stuck a finger at us. ''Oh God'', I heard Leslie say under her breath.

''You're the –'' the man stuttered but we stop him.

''Say something and you die''. I said coldly. The man nodded quickly. I gave Leslie a look, she nodded, and we backed away.

* * *

''What are we going to do now''? Leslie said, as we sat in a public park.

''I don't know''. I said, running a hand through my hair.

''What do you mean-''

''Jesus, Leslie, you think I know everything, but I don't''. I yelled, causing people to stare. She looked hurt but said nothing.

Without talking, we decided take a shower. Not together, _if that's what you're thinking!._ But anyway, I got some of my old clothes out of my bag. A old white t-shirt, with blue jeans & the cap Leslie gave me. I waited for Leslie, who was taking FOREVER in the bathroom. While I waited I heard, some people talking about us.

''Their going get there selves killed-''

''They should just turn themselves in''. one said.

I sighed; they don't get what we've been through. They don't know that if we were still with Derek, we would be dead by now. I didn't even notice Leslie, sit down beside me. She put her on my shoulder. She had dark circles under her eyes. Her light blonde hair was frizzy, blowing in the cold wind.

''You okay''. I asked.

''Hmhm''. She muttered. She stood up,'' Come on, we need to keep going''.

I smiled and grabbed her hand. We past the people that were talking; and it toke every bone in my body not to slap some sense into them. Leslie wanted to get something to eat, and she meant like real food, instead of can soup.

''Can I take a cheese burger please''? Leslie asked the lady at the front desk at Wendy's.

''Yes, Ma'am''. The Lady said. I got some fries.

We ate outside again, and I love it. The sun, playful atmosphere.

Leslie hungrily devoured her hamburger. I chuckled, ''Do you want some of my fries too''?; passing my plate to her.

She wiped her face with a napkin, and toke a handful of my fries.

''Les, are you glad you met me''?

She smiled; ''Of course, you're the nicest, bravest, person I've ever known''. She said heart warmingly. I laced our fingers together as I lean over and kiss the top of her nose, feeling sparks fly. I finished my food. We strolled down on the shore, children were making sandcastles, and seagulls look for food on the warm beach sand. I haven't been to a beach in years.

''What were you parents like''? I asked.

Leslie looked surprised, ''they were really cool, normal, and they taught me how to be loyal to anyone who's loyal to me''. My dad was science teacher, and toke me to lots of science fairs. My mom was a baker, unlike me I'm horrible at baking, the closest thing I can bake is a waffle''.

''What would they think about me''?

'' I think he would think you were cool, my mom would ask you to bake cookies with her all day''. She said and laughed.

I rolled my eyes, ''I bet she would''.

Leslie and I walk outside of town; we walked forever, after awhile my feet were killing me. I really wanted to get on a train.

Leslie's POV

My feet felt like there on fire. I just want to pass out. But I have to keep going. Then I felt dizzy, I heard, Jess ask me if I was okay. But he felt so far away, I tried to take a step, but it was like I tripped on an unknown force. Then the world went dark.

I woke up, it was dark, I felt an icepack at my head. I take it off, and sat up. I assumed we were in another house. It looked like a little girl's room. Pink and white walls.

''Jess'' I called out into the darkness. In a matter of seconds, I was in Jess's lap. I felt a bad feeling in my stomach. Jess stroked my head, muttered things into my hair.

''You're so beautiful''. He said, and I blushed as i buried my head into his chest.

''Jess, something bad is going to happen''. I told him. I turned to face him.

He just stared at me, I continued, ''I want you to know that you're the best thing that's ever happen to me''. I had tears streaming down my cheeks.

''I love you, so much''. My voice cracking, Jess silently gave me a Eskimo kiss. I sighed; his eyes were filling up with tears.

I pressed my lips hard against his; I closed my eyes as tears screamed our cheeks. Jess tightened the grip on me. I sat up a little more, letting him take all my worries away, just for the moment. He laid me down, not pulling away once. I wished so badly we could stay this way forever, but I couldn't. My hands caresses his chest as he ran his fingers through my hair. Jess pulled away.

''I'm glad, I met you''. He said kissed the top of my head.

''Me too''. I whispered. We laced our finger together. We rolled over and I was laid on his chest, listening to his heart beat as I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke to hearing sirens, everywhere. Jess was already awake. We ran outside to see helicopters, police cars, troops in the yard. _This is it_. I told myself. Jess and I stood back to back. Jess grabbed the back of my hand and squeezed it.

''Love you too''. I said in my head.

''_STOP WHERE YOU ARE''!. A voice roared, and I waited for all hell to brake lose._

_AN: I would have updated earlier if it wasn't for Warm Bodies, Which was ... just...epic, period. Well, this is it, everyone. You guys are so amazing. You guys were there since the very beginning of this story. I can't thank you enough. Send me a review or PM, if you want me to create a sequel. _

Long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you - - Taylor Swift  
I was screaming long live the look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day we will be remembered


End file.
